Guardians
by Lovely Kaplan
Summary: Harley Quinn moves to Beacon Hills and befriends two goofballs, which then causes her to be thrown into the world of sexy werewolves and hunters alike. Most would be surprised and even scared, but Harley knows more than she's letting on. She's not exactly human either, not even something you'd find in a bestiary. More a Supernatural Religion & Mythology book. Isaac/OC/Stiles/Derek
1. Prologue

**A/N: This begins Isaac/OC and will eventually turn into a love square between the same OC, Isaac, Stiles, and Derek. Because I love them all too much, and Isaac/Allison, that's why. Sorry not sorry.**

* * *

A girl hid in the trees, crouched high up on a branch, watching the battle unfold below her and waiting to see if she was needed.

This was Harley Quinn's – no, not the actual Harley Quinn, just a girl who was named after her – first official task or "mission" as you might call it, after finishing her training. Protect the people of Beacon Hills.

If she could protect them from the threats that the prophecy foretold, then she would officially be able to go off on her own when she turned 18. The prophecy said that there were great threats coming for the Beacon Hills supernatural in the next couple years and Harley was chosen to protect them, since she was quite a bit advanced and they wanted to see how she would do with something as bad as what's going on in this town.

Of course, she could've and wanted to go and help when it all started a few months ago, but her training wasn't finished, and now that it was she was finally catching the final showdown.

A silver Porsche broke the tree line and two boys jumped out – Stiles and Jackson she had been informed. Stiles threw a beaker of chemicals at the fully-turned Peter Hale, but the Alpha managed to catch it so it didn't accomplish its desired effect. The Hispanic werewolf, Scott, set his eyes on the bow that his lover Allison had dropped earlier and he tried to reach it to throw it to her but it was too far away and he was too weak.

Harley slid a slingshot out of her back pocket and aimed. She shot it and jumped back a few trees so no one would see her. Since this was the final battle of this whole predicament for the Beacon Hills clique, she didn't have enough time to work herself into their circle so she had to hide when she helped them tonight, and also aware that there were a lot of people helping on the good side tonight, she opted to bring some simpler weapons rather than her usual favorites, like her bows, guns, and throwing knives and spears.

Peter's arm set on fire and Jackson threw the other beaker at him so his whole body set on fire. Kate was dead, and Peter was dying, Harley didn't see any other reasons she was needed for and stood up on the new branch she was on, before jumping through the trees and down to the ground when she got to the edge of the forest, and walked home.

_Now it can really begin_, Harley thought excitedly with a smirk on her face and a playful gleam in her eyes.

* * *

**Harley's POV**

I smiled as I breathed in the cool, crisp Beacon Hills air. It had been just about a week since Peter and Kate were killed, and Derek became the new Alpha.

Probably one of the most slow weeks ever, too.

I had been fantasizing about this day my entire life. My first ever mission officially starts today. Well, kinda. There's not a lot to do right now other than make friends with Scott and everyone.

In the end, I'll probably end up becoming true friends with them, and it'll make it even harder when I have to leave, but I'm just going to do what I got to do.

I saw Stiles and Scott talking on the steps and I tuned my hearing in to hear them talking about the redheaded girl, Lydia. She'd eaten a liver? Ew. Just, ew.

Walking up them, my smile turned genuinely nervous. I tapped Scott on the shoulder and bit my lip. "Uh, hi, sorry to bother you, my name is Harley Quinn and I'm new here, and I was just wondering if you could show me where the office is?" I asked hopefully after he turned around.

His friend spoke up, "Woah woah wait, Harley Quinn? Your name is Harley Quinn?"

"Uh, y-yea, it is," I flushed slightly. "My mom's kind of a comic book nerd," I giggled. I may be what some people call a "soldier", but I'm still human – well, as human as I can be - and that means that I still have their emotions and personalities. It sucked, because getting shy and nervous around new people can be a bad thing sometimes. But, that doesn't mean I'm shy when attacking the enemy.

"That is so cool!" Stiles said, completing forgetting of his previous conversation with Scott. "I wish my parents named me after a supervillian! I'm going to change my name when I turn 18 now," he stated determinedly.

Scott finally spoke up, "My name's Scott and the idiot that's rambling to you right now is Stiles, we're kind of busy right now but maybe Danny over there could show you?" he said apologetically while pointing Danny out.

"Ok, thanks, it's okay," I smiled shyly at the Hispanic boy before walking over to Danny. I had heard of him before when getting the rundown of the town and school and people I'd be watching out for, and his name briefly came up as Jackson's best friend.

"Um, hi, you're Danny, right? My name's Harley and I was wondering if you could show me where the main office is? I'm new here." I smiled at the boy who was sitting on a bench.

Danny smiled politely at me, "Well sure, Harley, I'll take you there right now." He closed the book he was reading and lead the way into the school.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, you should be confused, it's good. Our little Harley is a very special mythical being that you can't google hehe. This chapter might have sucked a little but it's just kind of introducing her and getting you a little hyped/interested (hopefully). Next chap you will get some Isaac and Harley will be introduced to the rest of the gang ;)**

**As this story progresses, if I get to boring or OOC with anything, please let me know. I take suggestions for scenes/relationships/OCs and I love constructive criticism. **

**Thanks!**


	2. Omega

**A/N: I have no life and I had a lot of inspiration and food so I decided to write another chapter today because I didn't wanna leave the prologue hangin' loose like that :D pet peeve, hehe.**

**Sorry about only Stiles & Derek showing up in the characters column, I put Isaac in there first but for some reason he won't show up :/ And if any of you start asking yourselves why Harley doesn't help more like when Gerard forcefully takes the principal's job and shit, it's because she doesn't know everything bad that's going to happen, she's only told the "prophecy" (and we all know prophecies can be vague) of the task she is set to do and where to go along with the people she needs to help.**

**In my previous A/N, I said I was making this a love square because of Isaac/Allison. Don't worry, there will still be Isaac/Allison in this story mwahahaha ;)**

**Ahem, Isaac may be a little OOC in this chappie, I tried not to make him OOC but Harley doesn't know he's a werewolf and is on a mission so I kinda found it weird to try and write their part together the other way.**

**Anyways, sorry for this super long annoying note! Read on!**

* * *

**Harley's POV**

Danny led me into the office and pointed me to the reception lady. I walked up to her with a fake smile plastered on my face, "Hi, I'm Harley Quinn, I'm new here and I need my schedule."

"Ah, yes, welcome to Beacon Hills High School," she smiled tightly and turned to find my schedule. Once found, she turned back around and gave it to me before turning back to what she was doing before and ignoring me completely. I inwardly sighed as I would have to find my way around this place on my own.

I turned back towards the door and was surprised to see Danny waiting there for me. "Not to sound rude, but what are you still doing here?" I raised my eyebrow with a small smile on my face as I walked over to him.

"I thought you might want help finding your classes, let me see your schedule real quick," he took the piece of paper from my hands and scanned it quickly. "Well, looks like you have Chemistry and Economics with me but nothing else, you have English with Ms. Hall first, I'll show you where it is," Danny smiled and lead me to my first class of the day.

After he showed me the room we went our separate ways and I took a deep breath to prepare myself. Growing up, almost all I did was train, I went to public school up until I was 12 and after that was homeschooling, because when you turn 12 the training gets more time-consuming. So, technically this was my first time ever going to high school, which didn't help me at all.

I nervously opened the door, just before the ball rang. The thought that I hope I didn't make Danny late to his class vaguely registered in my mind before I walked up to the teacher at the front of the room and the usual introduction along with all that other boring crap happened.

* * *

My second class of the day was French, the room was already full of students sitting at their desks and talking to each other, a few stared at me as I walked in but that's a given. I waited a few seconds until the teacher turned around from her writing notes on the chalkboard as I didn't want to disrupt her and she looked at me with a raised eyebrow and a mischievous smile.

"Um, hi, I'm a new student here, Harley Quinn," I awkwardly introduced myself to the old woman.

"Ah, yes, welcome to Beacon Hills Harley," she greeted before turning to the rest of the class and telling them to settle down, "Class, this is Harley, she's new here and I expect you all to make her feel welcome," she said once they did. She told me to go sit next to a kid named Isaac in the corner and I did as was told.

I smiled shyly at Isaac as I sat down next to him and tucked a piece of hair that fell out of my braid behind my ear. I slightly turned my head to look at him and saw him looking at me with a curious gleam in his eyes and a shy smile on his face as well. I inwardly giggled at the fact that he was shy too. Kind of cliché, if you get what I mean. I turned back to my desk and got a pen out as the teacher began class.

I looked at Isaac out of the corner of my eye and took in his features. He was tall, I could tell even though he was sitting down. He has curly dark blonde hair and chiseled cheekbones, I must say. I couldn't tell what color his eyes were from here since he was looking at the chalkboard and taking notes, but later after I finally began taking notes I looked up from my intent note taking to give my hand a break and turned to look at Isaac, only to see him looking at me, and I saw that his eyes were blue. He flushed slightly and looked down.

Twenty minutes later the bell rang and I put my notebook and pen away in my messenger bag and stood up to walk out of class. As I was walking down the hall Isaac caught up me.

He held his hand out to me as we kept walking, "Isaac Lahey," he said as he flushed a deep red. From nervousness or the effort to catch up to me, I do not know. Although since we were in the same class and he has super long legs, I'm not so sure he would have an issue catching up to me.

I smiled up at him and took his hand, "Harley Quinn, and before you say anything, my mom's a big nerd."

He grinned down at me, he was a good half a foot taller than me, and I stand at 5'7, it's refreshing to have a super tall guy talking to me for once, "Your name is seriously Harley Quinn? That's so cool!"

I giggled, "Yea, I get that reaction a lot." Our conversation progressed from there into small talk for a couple of minutes before I realized we were just walking aimlessly, I took my schedule out and looked it over.

"What do you have next?" Isaac asked, looking over my shoulder. Apparently he found it before I could because the next thing he said was, "Looks like we're going to the same wing, follow me," he smiled shyly at me.

"Aye aye, captain," I smiled mischievously.

* * *

I managed to get through the first 3 periods of the day, and now it was time for me to sit through Chemistry and then I would finally get to go to lunch. I made the same routine of walking into class late and to the teacher, Mr. Harris. As I walked in I did a quick scan of the room and saw Danny, like he said, and Isaac, so far me and Isaac had 2 classes together, French and now Chemistry. I scanned the rest of the room and saw Jackson, Stiles, Scott, Lydia, and Allison. Well, it looks like the whole gang's here.

I made my usual introduction to the teacher and he told me to sit next to Stiles since it was the only empty seat. Scott sat at the table in front of ours and as I took my seat, the two best friends broke out of their heated conversation and looked at me.

Stiles spoke first, "Oh hey, you're that supervillian girl, Harley, right?"

"Yea," I smiled as Mr. Harris came around handing out pop quizzes.

"Since this is your first day here, Harley, I won't hold your grade against you," the teacher said, bored, as he put the paper down in front of me.

I wasn't sure if he was trying to be nice or trying to be an ass so I just stayed quiet and got a pencil out, forgetting about Stiles until he began whispering to Scott and I tuned my hearing in.

"All right, it's causing me severe mental anguish to say this, but he's right," Stiles said to Scott.

"Who's right about what?" I asked annoyingly on purpose with a half-grin on my face to Stiles.

Stiles looked at me with wide eyes, thinking he was being loud and it was Scott who spoke this time, "Just something personal Harley, don't worry about it," he said with a tight smile before speaking to Stiles, "I know."

Stiles leaned forward more and spoke quieter, "What if the next body part she steals is from someone alive?"

Mr. Harris caught them whispering to each other and gave Stiles detention. I snorted quietly and he shot me a glare. "Shut it, Quinn," he said less obviously, though I could tell he wasn't serious.

After class, I caught up with Stiles and Scott and made some small talk with them trying to make friends with them, and as we were halfway to lunch Scott separated from us and it was just me and Stiles on our way to lunch.

"What's up with him?" I asked, pointing my thumb over my shoulder to where Scott went.

"He's… got some business to take care of," Stiles shrugged it off.

I raised an eyebrow but left it alone. Stiles let me sit with him during lunch and eventually Scott joined us. I quickly bonded with them and became quick friends, though I could feel the underlying tension with Scott and Stiles. They were clearly very stressed – most likely because of Lydia – and I used a little bit of my pathokinesis to calm them down, which of coursed confused them, but not as much as you'd expect.

* * *

After school I did the usual teenage stuff, did my homework, pigged out on food, and now here I was in the woods looking for Lydia. Flashing my eyes so I could see in the dark, I looked around in the dark – which was now considerably easier to see in now that it was lighter – and walked around until I saw a light heat signature trail of foot prints from what I could only guess was Lydia. They looked fresh so I could only guess she was nearby.

I crouched down and looked at them before I stood up, my eyes still in their "flashed mode", and combining it with my sense of smell, I took off at the speed you would see a cheetah run. Now, let me explain a little bit, I'm only slightly faster than a werewolf, and unlike werewolves who's eyes flash either yellow, blue, or red, my kind's eyes flash a stark white.

I slowed my speed as I started to get tired and heard a rustle behind me. I turned around and saw Lydia's body heat signature about 10 feet away. My eyes turned back to normal as I made my way towards her and offered her my jacket, seeing as she was naked.

"W-who are you?" she stuttered.

"Hello there, Lydia, my name is Harley," I introduced myself gently to the freaked out Lydia. After she put my jacket on, which only fell a couple inches past her anatomy, I led her to the highway where I saw the Sheriff and Stiles earlier as I was passing by.

We broke through the tree line and I eased Lydia over to the Sheriff who looked like the world was just lifted off his shoulders, he thanked me and offered me the reward, which I refused.

I was attacked by a very thankful Stiles into a bear hug, "Stiles. Can't. Breath."

He loosened his grip, "Sorry, I'm just so happy Lydia's back and my dad almost punched me when I tried to hug her so I decided to hug you. Thank you so much for finding Lydia. How the hell did you do it?" Stiles rambled.

"Oh, you know, a little a this, a little a that," I smirked.

* * *

**A/N: I'm kind of just fitting Harley into her job and the episodes right now, along with trying to find a way to introduce her to all the characters so she can worm her way into their circle and become part of finding the kanima ;) But, as I'm sure you've probably already thought by now, I'm the shittiest fucking person alive with dialogue. So, it will probably be awkward as hell until she finds out, because then it'll be easier for me to include her in the epi's.**

**Link for Harley's eyes on my profile.**

**Suggestions for original scenes/dialogue/relationships/anything anyone wants to see is accepted and appreciated. Hey hey, I hear you judging me from all the way up here. I have most of the main plot of this story planned out, I just haven't planned it out bit-by-bit for each and every scene in each and every episode.**

**UGHHHH I CAN'T STOP RAMBLING BYEBYEBBYS**


	3. Shape Shifted Pt 1

**A/N: So, first off, I would like to say thanks for the reviews I got :) You're all lovely people. And, I would also like to give a tiny little spoiler I guess and tell you guys that you will find out what kind of mythical creature our dear Harley is sometime in Season 2. Onwards!**

**Harley's outfit linked on my profile.**

* * *

**Harley's POV**

I parked my – very sexy – black 1967 Chevy Impala in the parking lot of Beacon Hills High School and quickly jumped out. I snuck my arm into my bag and got out the apple I stashed in there seeing as I had overslept and hadn't eaten breakfast. Stupid alarm clock, ya know?

Quickly brushing the apple off on my red dress, I began to walk towards the steps. Now, don't get me wrong, while I think they're cute(ish), I _rarely_ ever wear a dress. I prefer to wear skinny jeans or sweatpants over anything. I tend to have a simpler, kind of hard-ass style, with the exception of some lazy days.

The reason I wore a dress today was to befriend Lydia Martin and Allison Argent, even impress them, if you will. Wow. That just made me sound really desperate. Oh well, I'm a man on a mission, – or woman on a mission, whatever – I have my reasoning.

I walked in behind Lydia and Allison to see a huge crowd of people stopped and staring at Lydia's return. Feeling bad for the poor girl, I stood on her empty side and took a huge bite into my apple, causing a noise and for everyone to shift their attention from Lydia to me. Seeing as I had their attention, I put on an "I. Am not. Amused." sort of expression and sent a wave of intimidation through the crowd of teenagers just for good measure. Not 2 seconds later they dispersed.

Lydia looked at me and if she recognized me, she didn't say anything, "Harley, right?"

I smiled at her as I rocked back and forth on my heels and said, "I am Harley Quinn the new girl, indeed."

She looked me up and down and nodded to herself, as if deeming me cool enough to walk with her, "Well, thank you, for… whatever you just did," then she smirked, "I like your sense of style, I can tell you're going to be best friends with me and Allison already," and that's how my friendship with Lydia Martin and Allison Argent started.

* * *

I decided to watch Scott and Stiles' lacrosse practice and met up with Scott at the bleachers as everyone was warming up, I briefly saw Stiles run off somewhere as I was walking over. "Hey Scotty," I greeted the Hispanic boy as I ruffled his hair.

He swatted my hand away and gave a small smile in greeting as I sat down, "What are you doing here, Quinn?"

"You seem like you're feeling a lot better than you were yesterday," I gave him a half-smile and nudged him, I had noticed his aura as I was walking over and he had a considerably lighter mood than yesterday. Yes, I can see people's auras and have pathokinesis, it's a package deal.

He furrowed his eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

"Oh c'mon, Scott, you were clearly stressed the fuck out yesterday, I could see it from all the way down the hallway."

"Was it really that noticeable?" Scott frowned. He didn't seem guilty or nervous, like he got caught doing something he shouldn't have been doing, just curious.

"Eh, I've been told on numerous occasions that I can be very observant," I reassured him.

Stiles suddenly ran back over and sat on Scott's other side, it seemed he didn't notice me as he said to Scott, "Told coach that you're switching with Danny for the day,"

"But I hate playing goal," Scott said, confused.

I furrowed my eyebrows, I was genuinely confused myself, "Tell me something Stiles, if Scott hates playing goal then why would the hell would you tell Finstock that your best friend wants to play?"

"What? Oh, um, hi Harley…" Stiles said, his eyes widening a bit, "didn't see you there, could you uh… go somewhere else for a few seconds… I have something to tell Scott," he awkwardly fumbled about.

"Gotcha," I clicked my tongue and pointed my index fingers at him as I walked away laughing to myself a little. I found that encounter quite adorable.

I quickly took a seat on the bleachers and heard Stiles say to Scott, "What's with Quinn's fancy dress today…?"

"_Why_?" was all Scott could figure to say to that out of the blue question.

"I don't know… It's kind of hot…"

I blushed and smiled to myself, inwardly cursing myself for putting my auburn hair in a fishtail braid that morning, as I wasn't able to properly hide my face after hearing that. I just hoped Scott or Stiles wouldn't find my reaction suspicious after Stiles said that considering I was supposedly out of hearing range. Yes, I have "super-hearing" or whatever you want to call it, and just like werewolves, I couldn't control what I heard sometimes.

"Anyways…" Stiles continued, "Remember when I said I had an idea? This is the idea. You playing goalie," he clarified.

"Oh," Scott smiled goofily and nodded a little, "…What's the idea?"

Stiles gave him an incredulous look, "I seriously don't understand how you survive without me sometimes." I began to actually pay attention to their conversation now as Stiles quickly explained the idea to his best friend as the team lined up for practice shots.

The first player began to run towards the goal to make his shot, but apparently Scott was havin' none of that and he ran out of the goal and tackled the player to the ground, "Let me help you up," he grumbled as he did as he said. I then had to hold back my laughs at what he did next, he freakin' sniffed the poor kid. I of course knew why he was doing what he was doing but I accidently let out a snort anyway. Scott heard and turned to look at me, giving me an embarrassed smile.

"McCall!" the coach yelled at the wolf, to which he replied with a simple "Yeah coach?"

"Usually the goalie stays within the vicinity of the _actual_ goal."

This happened a couple more times, with the coach of course scolding him each time, however after the third time, Coach Finstock walked up to Stiles this time and yanked him by his helmet, asking him what was wrong with Scott. Stiles simply replied, "He's failing two classes, he's a little socially awkward, and if you look close enough his jawline's kind of uneven."

I had to hold back my laughter again, "Interesting…" the coach said and walked away. I could not agree more.

This time, when Scott tackled Danny, he landed on top of him, and the gay student was the first on the team to actually notice Scott sniffing him, "It's Armani,"

"Huh?" Scott stupidly replied.

"My aftershave. Armani."

"Oh," the Hispanic boy awkwardly tapped his fingers on the ground, "It's nice."

Coach Finstock threatened Scotty with a suicide run and then Jackson told the coach that he would sit his shot out. Smart move, Whittemore.

What happened next finally gave us all an answer. Isaac Lahey, the cute shy boy from my French class, ran at Scott at a hell of a faster speed than the other guys and when they hit each other, it looked almost as if they rebounded from the hit and they both landed on hands and knees, eyes-a-glowin'. The only reason I could see from here was because I was ironically sitting in the middle of one of the first rows on the set of bleachers closest to the goal.

Well _shit_. That gives me another werewolf to keep track of. I pouted slightly to myself at the thought. I kind of liked Isaac, - I crush fast and easily on cute boys, it's a weakness, shush - and don't get me wrong, it doesn't make me any less attracted to him now that he's apparently a wolf, it's just that I hope he doesn't get all cocky and arrogant like most troubled people do when they get the bite. Plus, when I met him yesterday, he sure seem like hell of a troubled child.

Hmm… I guess I kind of like the bad boy vibe to be honest, but it's not the type of person I would go past a little flirtation with. I mean, I didn't think I would anyway. I've never exactly experienced a bad boy being interested in me so I'm not 100 percent positive on how I would respond to it.

_What if he does turn cocky and tries to feel you up? _My conscious asked me before I could shut it up. God dammit I hate it when that happens.

Ahem… back to the real world. The Sheriff and two other officers were walking on to the field now, apparently feeling very badass today as they were more strutting than walking, and all three of them had matching sunglasses. I giggled a little at the sight.

"Don't tell them," Isaac pleaded with Scott as I slid forward on my seat slightly preparing to stand, "please don't tell them."

The officers took Isaac and the coach off to the side to have a little chat as the rest of the team and people on the bleachers dispersed and scattered around the field, away from the intense conversation. But that didn't stop them from staring at the trio of men talking to their fellow student.

I marched over to Scott and Stiles with an expression of curiosity, confusion, and disbelief and heard the last snippet of their conversation, "Stiles, remember when I said I don't have the urge to maim and kill?" Scott asked his best friend.

"Yea."

"He does."

I finally made it over to them and stood in front of the duo, "What the hell is going on?" I hissed. I felt a huge wave of guilt flow through me at the fact that I actually did know what was going on, but I had to go along with my role of not knowing about the supernatural so I could help them. It was against every rule in the book to tell them what I was unless I was trying to help them in a serious fight, all of my weapons were gone, and the only option I had left was to shift. Basically, if someone's life depended on it.

Stiles' eyes widened, his mouth opening and closing a few times before he finally said, "You're going to have to help us on that one, Quinn. What is this 'what' that you are asking about?"

I raised an eyebrow at him and made a pokerface, "I saw Scott's and Isaac's eyes glow and just heard you say something about maiming and killing someone?" I whispered so as to not draw attention.

The two best friends exchanged a look and Scott was the first to speak, "Well I don't think we really have a choice now," he licked his lips and then said, "meet us outside the locker room after practice and we'll tell you everything."

Stiles seemed to be reluctant and gave Scott an incredulous look, which we both ignored.

"Looks like you got yourself a deal, Scotty."

* * *

**A/N: Supernatural reference in there hehehhehehehehheh waddup. Sowwie but Harley stole Dean's car *shrugs* (No, the Supernatural and Teen Wolf universe are not intertwined in this FF if any of you thought I was serious.)**

**So, yay! You're slowly finding out bit by bit about what Harley is. I know right now it probably seems like I'm just giving her a poop tone of powers *giggle* but I'm really not, once you find out what she truly is and all her other abilities, it will make sense. It all ties in together and hopefully shouldn't seem like that much when you find out.**

**Questions, comments, suggestions, criticism? :) (get used to me putting this at the end of every chappie)**


	4. Shape Shifted Pt 2

**A/N: I find it kind of weird and slightly-pet-peeveish that my Pen-Name is Harlie Blaire (my two favorite names together ok hush) and my OC's name is Harley Quinn, but I just really wanted to name my OCs in this story after comic book characters (oh, what was that? Yes, OC**_**s**_**). I hope you guys don't find it too weird :D**

**Thanks for the reviews, loves~**

**Oh, & an anon said JackieOh named her OC Harley Quinn after the comic book character too (I didn't know), but it's ok now, we got it all cleared up :)**

* * *

I followed Scott's instructions and met him and Stiles outside of the locker room earlier, and they quickly dragged me to the nearest supply closet and told me all they could of what was going on. After some initial "freaking out" - which added more guilt to my list, but that comes with the job, my two older brothers say they had similar experiences during their first tasks, even though growing up our teachers tried to teach us to stay as stoic as possible – I calmed down a little and made them promise to keep me in the loop, saying I would help them as much as I can.

Now we were in Chemistry and I had taken a seat behind them so I could get in on their conversation as Mr. Harris wrote on the chalkboard.

"Why would Derek chose Isaac?" Scott began, turning to face Stiles, making sure to angle his face slightly farther so I knew I was included in on the conversation.

I vaguely realized I hadn't met Derek yet.

"Peter told me if the bite doesn't turn you it could kill you," Stiles began, "Maybe teenagers have a better chance of surviving."

"Does being a teenager mean your dad can't hold him?" the Hispanic boy furrowed his eyebrows.

"Note unless they have solid evidence," Stiles shrugged.

"Or a witness," I added, leaning forward. I then nodded my head at Jackson's empty seat and Stiles's eyes widened in realization, understanding what I was getting at.

He quickly swiveled around and asked Danny where the missing lacrosse star was, to which he simply replied, "In the principal's office, talking to your dad."

"What? Why?" Stiles quickly shot off in a panic.

"Maybe because he lives across the street from Isaac," Danny replied in a tone that just about stated it should've been common sense.

"Witness," Scott sighed.

"We've got to get to the principal's office…" Stiles trailed off.

I smirked and quickly ripped a piece of paper out of my notebook and threw it Mr. Harris' head right as he told the class to turn to a page in our textbook. He quickly turned around, "Who in the hell did that?" he demanded.

I quickly pointed both of my index fingers at the two longtime friends, and Scott pointed his at me while Stiles pointed at Scott.

* * *

"Wait, so are you telling me that you knew Isaac's father was hitting him?" Sheriff Stilinski asked Jackson in disbelief.

After the three of them had appointed their accusing fingers at each other Mr. Harris sent them to the office and I was currently sitting in between Scott and Stiles, waiting outside of the office as we listened in on the conversation going on inside.

"Hitting him? He was kicking the crap out of them," Jackson stated.

I raised my eyebrow. That Jackson is an enigma. From what I've heard of him from Lydia, Danny, Scott, Stiles, and Allison, they all have very different views on him. I vaguely realized with a hint of surprise that I hadn't met him either, so I can't exactly judge him yet. Though he still seems like he'll be a bit of a pain in the ass.

"Did you ever sat anything to anyone? A teacher, parents, anyone?"

"Nope. It's not my problem," Jackson dismissed.

"No, no, of course not…" the Sheriff began, "You know, it's funny that the kids getting beaten up are always the ones who least deserve it."

"Yea," Jackson agreed, clearly not getting it, "…Wait, what?" I snorted.

"I think we're done here," and then the Sheriff walked out of the office, causing Stiles to freak out and fumbled with a magazine to hide his face from his father. I sucked my lips in to keep from laughing.

"Hi, Scott," the Sheriff greeted, completely ignoring his son, Scott raised his hand in a hello and then the Stiles' father continued, "Who's this?" he asked, referring to me.

I gave a small smile and raised my hand much like Scott did, "Harley Quinn, new student."

"Well, let's hope you don't live up to your name past the Principal's Office," he joked. This is one of those moments when I wished I had the ability to think up a clever remark on the spot.

After Sheriff Stilinski left, the new principal walked out and greeted us with a smile that almost seemed to have a hint of evil behind it. Stiles and Scott looked at him with surprise and a slight hint of horror in their eyes. I, on the other hand, was thoroughly confused at their reactions as he let us in to his office.

We sat in front of the new principal's desk as he got our files out and opened Scott's first, "Scott McCall… Academically not the most accomplished, but I see you have become quite the star athlete." His voice was gruff and made me think of a gravel road.

He got out my file next and opened it, "Ms. Quinn… New student, went to public school up until sixth grade and was taken out to begin home schooling. Perfect grades. No extracurriculars."

I shrugged, "Well, this is only my second day."

"And you managed to get sent to the principal's but couldn't join a club or something?" he laughed lightly, brushing it off. I gave him a hesitant smile, he was beginning to creep me out.

He then got out Stiles' file, "Mr. Stilinski. Oh, perfect grades, but little to no extracurriculars. Maybe you should try Lacrosse…"

I snorted as Stiles began to reply, "Oh, actually, I'm already-" but was cut off.

"Hold on. McCall… You're the Scott that was dating my granddaughter," the principal realized.

_So that's who he is!_ I understand Stiles' and Scott's expressions of horror from earlier now. The new principal is Allison's grandfather, also known as a werewolf hunter. Scott and Stiles told me about him in the rundown they gave me earlier. I believe they said his name is Gerard.

"We were dating, but not anymore. Not dating, not seeing any of each other or doing anything with each other. At all," Scott fumbled about nervously. I crossed one arm over my chest and used my other hand to cover my smile.

Gerard smirked, his eyes full of amusement, "Relax Scott, you look like you're about to crack a cyanide pill with your teeth."

Scott sighed, "Just a hard breakup."

"Oh, that's too bad. You seem like a pretty nice kid to me," the older man said sadly, though I had my suspicions he wasn't genuine at _all_. "Now, listen guys. Yes, I am the principal, but I really don't want you to think of me as the enemy."

"Is that so?" Stiles scoffed.

"However," Gerard gave Stiles a pointed look, "this being my first day, I do need to support my teachers. So, unfortunately, someone is going to have to take the fall and stay behind for detention…"

Scott and I slowly turned to look at Stiles, causing him to give an exasperated sigh.

* * *

Scott and I quickly ran out of the school just in time to see Isaac be taken away in the back of a cop car. The blonde boy looked slightly surprised as he stared back at us, probably because I was now involved.

I sighed as we started to turn around to walk back into the school, seeing as there was nothing we could do right now, but we were stopped by a sexy black Camaro pulling up in front of the steps. A man with spiked black hair and stubble wearing aviators leaned towards the rolled down window and told us to get in, or rather Scott. He seemed to have finally noticed me as he looked me up and down and asked, "Who the hell is that?"

"Harley Quinn," I smirked, I recognized him as Derek from the time I hid in the trees and watched Peter and Kate get taken down, and now that I was finally getting a closer look at the genuine article, all I have to say is _damn _he is _fine_.

Derek raised his eyebrow in a questioning manner, and I briefly heard Scott tell Derek that I found out about werewolves earlier today before he suddenly raised his voice, "and, are you serious, Derek? _You_ did that, that's your fault," he pointed in the general direction the cop car left in.

"I know that," he looked guiltily at his steering wheel before looking back up, "Now get in the car, and help me."

I silently stayed back on the steps as Scott began to slowly walk down the steps, "No, I've got a better idea, I'm going to call a lawyer. Because a lawyer might actually have a chance at getting him out before the moon comes up."

"Not when they do a real search of the house." Derek said, clearly irritated.

I began to walk down the steps to stand next to Scott, "What do you mean?" I asked.

Derek seemed to remember I'm here and looked at me dismissively before looking back to Scott, "Whatever Jackson said to the cops, what's in the house worse," and at Scott's hesitation he added, "A _lot _worse."

_Well then._ Apparently I'm going to be ignored.

Derek opened the door and Scott reluctantly began to get in the car.

"Um, hi," I awkwardly spoke up, "Yea, I'm still here."

Scott seemed to understand my awkwardness and gestured for me to get in the back, but Derek spoke up, "She's not coming,"

"And why is that?" I put a hand on my hip sassily and smirked sarcastically.

"Because I don't trust you and you'll just get in the way and possibly hurt. You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into." He didn't seem concerned with my well-being, he just sounded like he's already had enough shit happen and be his fault for the day.

My Hispanic buddy began to protest, but I cut him off by stepping forward and bending down to look at Derek, leaning on the car by putting my hand on the back door's window, "I've been a kick-boxer since I was 7, I believe I can live up to my name, Hale." I didn't give him time to object as I got into the back of his car defiantly.

* * *

By the time we got to the Lahey's abandoned house, it was dark outside. Scott turned on a flashlight that Derek had given him as the leather-clad werewolf closed the door behind him.

"If Isaac didn't kill his father, who did?" I asked no one in particular.

"I don't know yet," Derek shook his head, still not happy with my presence.

"Sour wolf," I muttered under my breath. When Scott and Stiles were spilling their guts to me on the whole werewolf thing, Stiles described Derek as a world-class sour wolf.

He glared at me as Scott asked, "Well then how do you know he's telling the truth?"

Derek glanced at the beta, "Because I trust my senses… and it was a combination of them, not just your sense of smell."

We came to a stop and I stayed behind the two wolves whilst trying to contain my laughter as Derek stared at Scott incredulously as he simply stated, "You saw the lacrosse thing today…"

"Yea," Derek said shortly.

"Did it look that bad?" Scott grimaced.

Derek just patted the Hispanic boy's shoulder and replied with another yea. We quietly made our way to a door and Derek opened it, revealing a set of stairs leading down into what looked to be a very dirty basement used for storage. "You want to learn? Let's start now."

Scott slowly began his descent down the stairs and I hesitated before following him, knowing I probably won't like what's down there.

"What's down here?" I asked as we made it to the bottom and began to look around. The basement was a mess consisting of many things you would see in a homely storage space, an old desk, furniture, toys, tools, lamps, and a bunch of other things.

"Motive," came the Alpha's ominous reply.

"And what are we looking for?" asked Scott.

"Follow your senses."

I unconsciously did as he said along with Scott, "What happened down here?"

"The kind of thing that leaves an impression," Derek replied as we continued to look around.

I spotted a mark on the ground that resembled three lines right next to each other, and I immediately thought of claw marks. I pointed them out to Scott and he crouched down to get a closer look as I spotted an ice chest not far off from the mark and walked over to it.

Hesitating upon opening it, Scott came over and stood next to me. We exchanged a nervous look and looked back down at the chest one more time before Derek seemingly appeared out of nowhere and shined his flashlight in our faces, "Open it."

I did as he said, expecting a dead body or something but in all actuality the chest was completely empty except for _a lot_ more bloody claw marks. My brain produced an image of Isaac, trapped in this horrible chest and screaming, crying for help as he clawed at the walls of the chest. I took a step back and gulped.

* * *

**A/N: This was originally going to finish off the Shape Shifted episode, but I split it into three parts because I didn't like how long it was compared to my other chapters, so the next update will probably be shorter unless I can try and fit an original scene in at the end (Isaac/Harley moment anyone?;D) but hopefully the rest of the episodes will be crunched down to two parts. It's just because of the cliffie I felt the need to put at the end of last chappie.**

**School starts Sept. 4 for me, hbu guys?**

**Comments, questions, criticism, suggestions, etc?**


	5. Shape Shifted Pt 3

**A/N: If anyone of you saw the Pretty Little Liars finale, please help me. So many mixed (but mostly good) feelings, it's horrible. I'm just hoping the A-TEAM acronym theory becomes real…**

**Other than that, I watched the VMA's and my sister (25) didn't know who 1D was, and had to ask me if they were legal… Also, holy shit JT & NSYNC just unf ok, unf.**

* * *

"This is why he said yes to you?" Scott said in astonishment. It was more of a statement then a question.

"Everyone wants power."

Scott sighed, hesitating, "If we help you, then you have to stop. You can't just go around turning people into werewolves."

"He can if they're willing," I pointed out.

It was Derek's turn to look astonished, as he turned to look at me. Most likely because I looked like I was on Scott's side. Scott looked at me in disbelief before turning back to Derek and continuing, "Did you tell Isaac about the Argents? About being hunted?"

"Yes, and he still asked," Derek replied.

"Then he's an idiot!" Scott proclaimed.

"And you're the idiot dating Argent's daughter," Derek said with venom. "Yea, I know your little secret, and if I know, how long do you think it's going to take for them to find out?"

"Seriously Scott, I've hardly been here for over 24 hours and even _I_ knew," I pointed out.

Derek gave Scott a pointed look and gestured his hand at me, "See what I mean… You saw what happens to an omega," he put his hand on Scott's shoulder, "With me, you learn how to use all of your senses."

Scott seemed to be lost in his thoughts though, probably inwardly freaking out about the fact that him and Allison's relationship is hardly a secret. I nudged him and he seemed to snap out of it as Derek continued, "With me, you learn control," he grabbed Scott's hand and brought it up as he claws grew, "Even on a full moon."

Scott drew back as if his touch burned him, "If I'm with you, I lose her."

"You're going to lose her anyway," Derek replied simply as he closed the top to the chest, I barely had any time to get my finger out of the way, "You know that," he began to walk away but Scott stopped him.

"I'm not part of your pack. But I want him out, he's my responsibility too."

"Why? Because he's one of us?"

"Because he's innocent…" Scott whispered.

* * *

After that little chat in the basement, Scott's wolf seemed to begin feeling a bit agitated and I suggested he shouldn't come to the station tonight as he might lose control.

"I'll just stay here," Scott suggested.

"Are you sure?" I raised a brow, "I mean, there's got to be somewhere more comfortable than _this_." I wasn't even able to put the basement in words.

"Well it's not like I can go home, my mom's there and there's no way I'd make it home without wolfing out."

I bit my lip, "That's true… do you want me to stay with you, or get you anything?"

Scott grimaced, clearly trying to hold his wolf in, "I'll just call Allison, you go help Isaac."

"Alright," I patted him lightly on the back, "Good luck."

I met Derek at the front door and was a little surprised that he hadn't abandoned me, though I'm sure he eventually would've as he seemed very impatient. We made our way out to his car and he quickly sped off towards the station.

"Where do you live?" he questioned not too far into our drive.

I narrowed my eyes at him suspiciously, "_Why_?"

"So I can drop you off at home," he replied in a tone of voice that said he was clearly annoyed and impatient with me.

"Yea, _no._ I'm going to the police station whether you like it or not," I stubbornly replied.

"No, you are _not_," he shot back, just as stubborn.

"And why is it that you don't want me to go? I just want to help and I can assure you that I can take care of myself, and before you say anything," I cut him off, making him close his mouth, "You'll never know just how much of a help I can be until you give me a chance… besides, if Stiles is helping, why the _fuck_ can't I?" I raised an eyebrow.

He glared at me before turning back to the road, "Are you done with your little rant?"

"Yep," I smirked, popping the p.

Derek continued to scowl at the road and I took it as him allowing me to try and help, and leaned forward to switch on the radio. Misery Loves My Company by Three Days Grace came over the speakers of the radio station it was turned to.

I smiled and enjoyed the song for a few seconds before Derek angrily hit the button to shut it off, turning to glare at me again.

"Yeesh, such a party pooper," I pouted.

"No. Radio."

I frowned, "Sowwie, just trying to make the situation less stressful by enjoying some fine tunage."

**3****rd**** POV**

Derek was so confused about this girl. She can be so annoying and stubborn, but – although he'll never admit it – he did admire the fact that she seems to be quite the optimist and can be very determined.

Soon they made it to the station and Derek spotted Stiles' jeep before getting out and leading Harley over to it, letting her get into the back first before he got into the passenger seat.

"Ok, now the keys to every cell are in a password protected lockbox in my father's office," Stiles began as the three watched the female officer at the front desk from the safety of Stiles' jeep, "The problem is getting past the front desk."

"I'll distract her," Derek said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you?" Stiles asked incredulously, stopping him by putting his hand on the Alpha's shoulder. Derek glanced down at Stiles' hand before looking back up at him, looking like he was about to bite his hand off if he didn't move it, but the pale teen didn't see it and continued, "You're not going in there," Derek glanced down at his hand again, "I'm taking my hand off."

"Wasn't he exonerated, though?" Harley leaned forward, understand why Stiles didn't want the werewolf going in.

Stiles and Derek turned back to her, "He's still a person of interest."

"An innocent person," the man in question pointed out.

"An-you? Yea, right," Stiles laughed.

Harley, still leaning forward in between the two, nudged Stiles and spoke up, "Alright, what's your plan?"

Derek furrowed his brows, "To distract her."

Stiles nodded, "Uh huh, how, by punching her in the face?"

"I found this quite entertaining," Harley said, hiding her smile behind her hand, "It should be quite obvious how he's going to distract her, Stiles."

Derek glanced back at her before turning to Stiles, "By talking to her."

"Ok, all right, give me a sample," the Sheriff's son inquired, "What are you going to open with?"

Derek just looked at him, not saying a word. Harley was in the back trying not to laugh her ass off whilst Stiles remained clueless and disbelieving of Derek's plan.

Stiles sighed, "Dead silence. That should work beautifully, any other ideas?"

"I'm thinking about punching _you_ in the face."

"Just go, Hale, Stiles is being an oblivious fuckface," Harley pushed him towards the door. Derek escaped while Stiles stuttered protests. "I say fuckface with affection, babe, you know I don't mean it," she reassured, patting his cheek before getting out.

Stiles blushed, Harley Quinn sure was one confusing girl, but he could tell she wasn't serious when she called him that. It was just her personality, and he was slightly scared by the thought of what might happen if she called someone that and was serious.

Harley made it to the door with Stiles trailing behind her as Derek flirted with the officer, effectively distracting her. The Sheriff's son quickly and quietly lead the way to his father's office and typed the code into the lockbox as Harley kept watch by the door.

"Oh, no," Stiles said, his eyes widening.

"What's wrong?" Harley turned towards him.

"The keys are gone."

"Do you think a hunter got here before us?" she asked as they quickly made their way into the hall, walking towards the cells.

"Most definitely," he replied right before they ran into an officer, "Whoa, uh, just looking…" he trailed off, seeing the tube of wolfsbane in his hand.

Stiles began tried to run away and the hunter gave chase, but Harley roundhouse kicked the hunter in the face before he could catch up to the nervous boy. Stiles stopped and stared as the Hunter retaliated with a punch towards her face, though she ducked out of the way and grabbed his shoulders, headbutting him before kicking him in the stomach so he stumbled back.

She turned back to Stiles for a second, opening her mouth to ask him if he was okay, but it was enough time for the hunter to grab her and begin dragging her towards the cells, as she was being dragged she accidently hit the fire alarm. Stiles ran after them as they made it to the cells, Harley being dropped and all of them stopping as they saw that the door to the holding cell was busted wide open.

All of a sudden a wolfed-out Isaac tackled the hunter and thrashed him around as Harley and Stiles – seeing that there was nothing for them to do - backed into the wall behind the desk, wrapping their arms around each other. Isaac bashed the hunter's head into the wall and the latter slid down the wall, knocked out.

Derek walked in and stepped on the tube of wolfsbane, crushing it, as Isaac began to make his way towards the two behind the desk. Harley hugged Stiles tighter as she stared at them with a poker face, knowing Derek could sure as hell handle it, and he did so with a roar, making the blonde wolf cower towards the wall in submission.

Harley and Stiles released each other as Isaac looked up at them, his features back to normal, "How did you do that?" Stiles wondered out loud.

Derek looked back at them, "I'm the alpha."

Harley raised her eyebrow. She couldn't lie, that turned her on a bit. Harley Quinn may not be a normal teenage girl, but she still had the brain of one.

The alpha dragged his beta out of the room, as the duo of teenagers stayed behind and stared at the apparently dead body of the hunter.

"H-how the hell… did you do that back there?" Stiles asked breathlessly.

"Do what?" Harley asked, her arms crossed over her chest as she stared at the body.

He swallowed, "Whatever you did to that hunter…"

"Oh, I've been a kick-boxer since I was 7," she nodded to herself.

The alarm suddenly stopped and the Sheriff and other officers walked into the room, stopping at the sight. Harley nudged Stiles, who looked around before pointing at the hunter's body, "He did it."

* * *

"Thanks again for the ride Stiles," Harley thanked her friend as she got out of his jeep in the school parking lot, where she had left her car on Friday due to the events of the full moon.

"No problem," he said as she made her way to her Impala. She had called him about two hours ago asking for a ride, and somehow the conversation ended with them agreeing to grab some dinner on the way there, as the Sheriff had to go to the station for an emergency and Stiles was on his own for dinner.

She waved to him before getting into the driver's side and watched him drive away through the rearview mirror. Sighing, she leaned back and bit her lip.

Harley had enjoyed that dinner far more than she probably should have. She liked having Stiles around, he was sweet and funny and made good company.

The mysterious teen started her car, turning on the radio and blasting Skillet before driving out of the parking lot and towards her house. On her way home, no matter how many times she looked in her mirrors to an empty road, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being followed. Turning her volume down, she tuned her hearing in and heard a rustling in the trees on the side of the road.

Slowing to a stop, she bit her lip curiously and was given a response of the rustling in the trees stopping. She turned her head in the direction of which it was coming from, trying to see if there was anyone there but it was too dark. Sighing, she got out out of the car as she didn't want to give herself away by flashing her eyes in case there actually was someone, and stood there staring at the trees with a blank look, not saying anything. She pulled her butterfly knife out of her boot and flicked her wrist until the blade was out and ready to use.

A figure came out of the trees with their hands up, a smirk on their face. Harley squinted and eventually recognized the figure as Isaac.

"What the fuck are you doing out here?" she questioned, her eyes widening. Isaac's been a fugitive ever since he broke out of the station on Friday, and he should be holed up somewhere with Derek, not out and about like nothing happened.

"Just wanted to talk to you," he replied, smirk still on his face, "Mind putting that away?" he asked, gesturing toward her knife.

She huffed, glancing down at it and flipping it closed before putting it back in her boot and gesturing for him to get in the car.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, just staring at each other before Harley finally spoke up, voicing her earlier thoughts, "You do realize you're a fugitive, right? You could be arrested again if you're caught out and about."

"Yes, I am quite aware," he dropped his smirk for a second, "I just wanted to make sure you were alright after Friday."

Harley sighed, rolling her eyes, "I can take care of myself, Lahey."

"Well I wasn't so sure," he awkwardly said, flushing slightly before smirking again, "So, gorgeous, what are you doing tonight? Maybe I could take you on a little picnic," he winked.

"Cut the fucking crap, I liked the old Isaac better than this," she said sourly. Her brain reminded her of her attraction towards Derek, but there's a difference between cocky werewolf and brooding Alpha.

He shrugged, dropping his smirk. Leaning his back against the door and resting his arm below the window, he suddenly became more genuine and sweet, "But, seriously, what about that picnic?"

Harley sighed, the new beta werewolf was confusing her. She leaned back in her seat, "I would consider it if I hadn't already eaten."

"We don't have to eat," he tried again.

She looked at him, shaking her head, "No, Isaac…" she turned forward again, "Do you need a ride?"

As much as Harley would like to go on a picnic with the old Isaac, she had to remind herself that it would be a very bad idea to do that as she came to Beacon Hills to help the wolves, not date them.

Isaac was a little saddened by her rejection, but perked up a little knowing he had a lot more opportunities to get her to go on a date with him. He accepted her offer for a ride and gave her the address to Derek's new hideout, an abandoned subway station.

* * *

**A/N: I really like how this chapter turned out, how about you guys? I'm getting a lot more confident with dialogue and original scenes, though the ones I put in this chap are a bit shit, sowwie.**

**I was too lazy to reread all of this so if there's any typos or mix-ups please tell me. Hehe.**

**Also, I'm thinking of changing the title of my story, since I named this at the last minute, because me being me forgot about it and was too anxious to post this, heh. Ideas anyone?**

**Suggestions, tips, comments?**


	6. Ice Pick Pt 1

**A/N: Heyyyy biatches c: I dyed my hair for school and got new clothes so I am super happy. Also, changed my Pen-Name holla~ Thanks for the reviews!**

**This might be a bit of a filler but idrc it is how it is, & there's an original scene that I'm nervous about because you should know by now I suck butt at those so please tell me how it goes!:)**

**P.S. Harley may seem a bit Mary-Sue in this chap, but I'd just like to point out that her personality and the way she was brought up/trained makes her very ballsy/assertive/sly.**

* * *

**Harley's POV**

I finished putting my auburn hair into a high ponytail as I walked out of the locker rooms with Allison and Lydia beside me. Once we made it into the gymnasium for PE, Lydia went off to talk to some other friends and Allison turned to me, "So, apparently my dad decided last night would be a great time to start my training."

I remembered hearing of Allison being a werewolf hunter and turned to her with a small smile playing on my lips, "Do tell."

We waited for Scott and Stiles to come out and join us before she finally spilled on how he had set up a fake kidnapping and made her use an arrow tip to cut through ropes, which took her two and a half hours.

"Damn," I grimaced.

Scott, of course, looked concerned as per usual started to coddle my poor curly haired friend and I walked off to the side a bit with Stiles as coach began to call people up to the rock climbing wall.

I smiled at him, "So, how's life?"

Stiles scoffed, "What kind of question is that?"

"A question someone as cripplingly awkward as me would say to kick off a conversation with someone they want to talk to."

He squinted at me, "Fair point, I guess?"

I shrugged, smirking, "So, truthfully, how've you been since Friday?"

"Ok, I guess, my dad's kind of a mixture of disappointment and confusion though after seeing his son on a fresh crime scene, ya know?" he sighed.

My breath hissed in between me teeth as I crossed my arms, "That feel, bro."

Stiles looked at me and gave me a small smile to which I returned right before Scott fell off the rock wall and landed a foot of the ground, causing laughter to erupt. I hadn't even realized he and Allison had gotten called up until now.

A girl named Erica was called up with Stiles to climb the wall next and I met up with Allison and Lydia as they walked back into the crowd of students. Lydia and Allison chatted quietly as I watched Stiles climb. Once he finished he propelled back down nice and smoothly and turned around, pumping his arms in the air with a proud smile on his face at his accomplishment and I gave him a big smile when he looked in my direction. He blushed and began to unhook his harness just as Erica began to hyperventilate.

The crowd walked forward as Coach Finstock asked, "Erica? Dizzy? Is it vertigo?"

Lydia looked at coach with an annoyed look, "Vertigo's a dysfunction of the vestibular system of the inner ear. She's just freaking out."

I gave Lydia an impressed look, this girl was a hell of a lot smarter than she let on.

"Erica?" the Coach tried again as people began to laugh.

I glared at them as I looked up at the poor girl and in a softer voice I asked, "Erica, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she gasped.

Allison looked at the Coach, "Coach, maybe it's not safe, you know she's epileptic."

"Why doesn't anybody tell me this stuff? Erica, you're fine. Just kick off from the wall, there's a mat to catch you."

I bit my lip as I nervously watched her descend from the wall and she turned around as the Coach reassured her that she was fine. The rest of the students began to laugh and I elbowed the closest one in the face as Erica began to walk to the back of the crowd.

"Oh, fuck!"

Biting back my laughter, I noted that it was a big and burly jock and that I made his nose bleed as I slipped away quietly before anyone could notice it was me. My actions had their desired effect as people began to turn towards the boy, taking their attention of Erica.

I strayed on the edge of the crowd while the Coach dealt with the boy. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Erica looking at me and I turned to give her an amused smirk, and she returned it with a shy yet grateful smile.

* * *

Apparently Erica tried to overcome her fear of rock walls and attempted to climb the wall after class, without a mat or harness. She started to have a seizure on the wall but thankfully Scott somehow felt her seizure and was there to catch her.

I took pity on the girl and seeing as I was ahead of the classes I was in due to the speed of homeschooling, decided to leave school and visit her.

"Excuse me, what room is Erica Reyes in?" I asked the lady at the front desk of the hospital.

"Room 217," she replied with a tight smile.

"Thanks," I began to make my way towards the room and made it there just as I saw a woman with curly black hair walk out of the room. Quickly I snuck in and smiled at the blonde girl, "I must say, that took guts to go back to that wall after what happened. I admire that."

I sat on the counter next to her bed and picked a cotton ball out of one of the jars and began to rip it apart, smirking, "If it makes you feel any better, you were over half way up the wall."

"T-thanks," she stuttered, clearly surprised I was there, "Um, not to sound rude or anything… But… why are you here?"

I dangled my legs back and forth, "From the looks of it, no one was going to come visit you – at least right away - and I just thought you might want a friend and to not be alone after that."

She looked genuinely grateful, "Thanks," she bit her lip, "What's your name again?"

"Harley," I smiled softly at her, "I should probably get back to school now though, you gonna be ok up here?"

"Y-yea," the blonde stuttered.

I smiled again at her before walking out. Halfway down the hall, I heard someone else go into her room and turned around, catching a glimpse of Derek before I quickly walked back until I was standing outside her door. I crossed my arms and waited for him to come back out.

Not 20 seconds later did Derek begin to wheel Erica out of the room backwards. He looked at me, clearly not amused with my return, as I smiled sarcastically at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Seriously, Hale? What is with your fascination with troubled teens?" I asked as he began to push Erica down the hall and I followed. Erica opened her eyes, beginning to get scared, and Derek closed her eyes with his fingers, murmuring something about staying still.

"I should be asking you the same question, Quinn," he shot back.

I weakly scoffed, "Pfft, whatever."

I wanted to ask him more, but refrained from asking just in case someone overheard and instead waited until we got to his chosen destination, the Morgue. I face-palmed.

"What the actual shit, Derek?"

"Go back to school," he told me as he placed Erica's bed next to a table.

"No, Derek, what hell are you doing with Erica?" If I had thought that Erica were in any real danger I would've gotten the Alpha away from her but his aura didn't seem malicious at all, just a little smug and eager.

He glanced at me, "You already know." The blonde girl slowly began to sit up, with a scared expression on her face. The poor thing probably thought she was going to get sex trafficked or something.

I did know, and I was debating about letting Derek try and talk to the poor tormented girl or kicking him to Timbuktu and back. Seeing as the brooding alpha had a good point and gave them a choice, and that it's just a natural instinct for an alpha to want a pack – a family – I relented and stepped back towards the doorway to keep watch, biting my lip nervously. Derek was staring at me with a raised eyebrow the whole time I was thinking as if to say "What are you going to do about it?"

I divided my activity between looking out the door and watching Derek trying to convince Erica to take the bite, to be what she's always wanted to be. Noticed. It ended up with Derek pulling Erica forward on her bed, rubbing her leg seductively as he flashed his eyes at her, stating he could show her.

"Woah, woah, woah, Hale. You need to explain the cons to her first," I protested.

He glared at me with his glowing red eyes, "I was getting to that part."

**3rd POV**

Derek kept being surprised by Harley Quinn. First, she proves to be some help at the station, and now she actually seemed to be okaying him biting Erica, though she seemed hesitant.

The alpha stepped back a little and explained to Erica the cons of being a werewolf, such as the Argents and some other things, but he also sugarcoated it with the pros, such as being accepted and looked after by the rest of the pack.

"Ok," Erica nodded eagerly with a small smile on her pale face, "I want the bite."

Harley walked up to them and looked at the blonde girl apprehensively, "Are you positive Erica? Completely and 100 percent?"

She smiled softly at the auburn-haired girl and tears of joy shown in her eyes as she whispered, "Completely and 100 percent."

Derek stared at Harley the entire small exchange between the duo, admiring her personality. Once Erica confirmed she wanted the bite, he coaxed her to lie down on the bed. Harley held Erica's hand, knowing it would be a painful process as Derek lifted her hospital gown, "Try to be quiet," he told her as his eyes flashed red and his fangs grew, just before he leant down and bit her hip.

* * *

Harley sat in Derek's car with Erica in the backseat, unconscious. After the alpha had bitten the blonde girl, she passed out.

"Ok," Derek began a little while after they began driving, "Since Erica and Isaac seem to have taken a liking to you, I'll let you come to the pack's place so Erica has someone for when she wakes up besides the man that just flipped her life upside down."

The auburn-headed teen scoffed, "You'll _let _me?" she began to laugh, "Ah, you're too funny. I was going to come anyway, you had no choice to begin with."

Derek glared at her as he pulled into an abandoned train depot and stopped, getting out and picking up Erica as Harley got out too. He quickly led the way down a flight of stairs into what looked to be an abandoned subway station, with an old cable car on one side and some mattresses scattered around on the other side, no doubt for his growing pack. He quickly laid his hopefully-new-beta down onto one of the mattresses and turned to Harley, "Watch her for a minute."

Harley obliged and sat down next to her mattress as Derek went off to do who knows what, and she sat there humming to herself quietly until she heard something drop really loudly behind her. She would've screamed and turned around if it hadn't been for the arm that wrapped around her waist and the hand covering her mouth.

Her training kicking in, she bit down on the hand as hard as she could, tasting blood while she reached behind her and grasped for something to grip, entangling her fingers in some hair but hesitated, her enhanced sense of smell finally kicking in as she smelled Isaac.

"Fuck, Harley," Isaac said, holding his hand out in front of them, watching it heal, "You've got one hell of a bite."

She turned her head to see his head almost resting on her shoulder, smirking at her while his legs encased her from behind in the same position as before, "Fucking crap, Lahey, what the hell was that?"

"Just wanted to say hi," he said. Harley noticed how sexual the position they were in must look as her eyes widened and a blush spread across her cheeks. She quickly dropped her hand and Isaac smirked wider, understanding her reaction and leaning towards her face more to inhale her scent and rub his nose against her cheek before he untangled his arm from around her torso and stood up, "So, Erica Reyes is the new beta?"

Harley bit her lip and cleared her throat, "Yep, I guess so."

"And what exactly do you have to do with this? I mean, why are you here?" he questioned, genuinely confused. Erica began to stir.

She quickly explained her visit to Erica at the hospital turning into a run-in with Derek, finishing the story as said alpha walked back over to the mattress. Erica opened her eyes, awake now and looking far better than earlier. Her acne was gone and she looked far less pale and tired than before.

Derek held out some clothes to her, Harley recognized them as the clothes Erica was wearing earlier that day before gym class that he probably snuck in and grabbed from her locker. The new beta grabbed them as she sat up, looking wide-eyed around at the other people in the room, even more nervous now that apparently Isaac was added to the mix, another person who was involved in this.

Harley grinned at her, happy for the poor girl, as Isaac had his usual smirk in place and Derek gave her a soft, welcoming, expression, "Get dressed, Erica, you and Harley are going shopping."

* * *

**A/N: So yay c: How's life everyone? School starts in a little over a day for me sobbing~ So, next update might take up to two weeks because I'll be a sophomore this year and in my district the high school is grades 10-12, so this is technically my first year of high school ;-; so, lots of stress especially since I've got some classes to make up from last year (bleh, complicated program my district has), and my Grandmother is on her death bed, but good news is hopefully next chappie will be longer :)**

**So, I'll be putting a poll on my profile sometime for Derek, Stiles, or Isaac, because it's up to you readers which couple you prefer, but I'm debating about whether to put it up now or later when the relationships have actually developed more (bc yea they're fetuses rn js) idk what do you guys think?**

**Comments, REVIEWS, questions, tips, REVIEWS, mistakes, suggestions, REVIEWS? Ok no seriously I'm hardly getting any input pls pls pls I hate asking.**


	7. Ice Pick Pt 2

**A/N: So sorry for the late update, school has been a tad distracting, and then my Grandma died so I got distracted again, andddd I lost my flash drive, and now my love life is complicated as well!**

**On another note, the poll is now officially up!:)**

**Harley's outfit linked on my profile. + Music will be posted to listen to for some chappies from now on~ (most likely for fighteyish scenes) but I can't promise they'll completely relate to the plot.**

**ALSO, I didn't feel like reading through this for typos so please tell me if there are any, I'm tired, ok? Thanks.**

* * *

**Not So Lucky – This Is War**

* * *

**3rd POV**

Derek had apparently anticipated Erica wanting a new wardrobe and had took some of the money that he received from his parent's will and given it to his new blonde beta and her apparently new friend, Harley. Since she was nice to Erica and seemed to actually be helpful along with being relatively ok with his choices, he decided he might want her in his pack and to be nice to her.

Now, after an intense day of shopping, Erica stood in Harley's bedroom the next day after a night spent over, checking herself out in the mirror. She had taken control of her hair and was now wearing a tight leather mini skirt with a plain white tee and her new leather jacket, along with leopard print heels and red lipstick.

Even though she didn't want any new clothes, Harley, on the other hand, had gotten a few new and slightly girly outfits – thanks to Erica - but had insisted on keeping more to her style, much to Erica's protests. Erica had wanted Harley to buy some more outfits and heels like her own, but the auburn-haired teen refused to wear heels and wanted clothes to suit her tomboy style, so the two came to a median where Harley would get a few dresses and skirts that she deemed suitable.

Currently Harley was wearing a maroon skater dress with a print of a tiger face on the front and a camouflage army vest over it, along with her black Doc Martens and her new bullet ear plugs, which she was actually really excited about. Yea, she's not exactly completely human or normal in the least, but she still enjoys shopping. She wore red lipstick as well and had straightened her hair before putting her ring and bracelets on.

"So, why exactly did you want to come in late?" Harley asked as she pulled into the Beacon Hills High parking lot with Erica. The blonde had insisted on going to school right before lunch and skipping their morning classes.

Erica sighed, rolling her eyes but smiled to show she was kidding, "Because, H, I just want to go in long enough to give them a little taste of the new us, and the best time to do that is when a lot of them are gathered in the lunch room."

Harley smirked as they began walking towards the school, "So, you wanted to be fashionably late, is what you're saying?"

"Whatever," the blonde sighed, still smiling, obviously excited to see everyone's reaction.

"I'm really happy for you Erica," Harley smiled, she was genuinely happy seeing her new friend happy and confident with herself, rather than miserable. Erica seemed to realize what she was thinking and gave her a small smile, right before they got to the entrance of the lunch room.

The blonde suddenly straightened, brushing herself off and smirking before beginning to strut into the crowded room, Harley staying behind to give Erica her most-anticipated moment ever.

Harley watched Erica strut over to a table, the whole room staring at her in awe as she picked up an apple and seductively took a bite out of it. The auburn-haired teen leaned against the doorjamb now, smirking and shaking her head to herself, if she did that she'd probably look like a gorilla inhaling a banana that would just shoot straight back out two seconds later as just a peel.

Erica stood straight up again, satisfied with herself as she walked out. She passed Harley and smirked at her, telling her fiery friend with her eyes that she had gotten the job done. Harley was about to follow Erica but stopped when she was Scott and Stiles begin to follow her out, and waited so she could talk to them.

"Hey guys," she greeted as they walked past her, beginning to run as soon as they were out of the lunch room, "Oh, we're going to do that now," she sighed as she ran after them, obviously chasing Erica down.

The two boys burst through the doors but Harley had slowed down before she got to the doors and walked out behind them, moving to stand on the other side of Scott.

They made it just in time to see Erica smirk at the duo, ducking to get into Derek's camaro. The two wolves in the car looked pointedly at Harley to get in the car, who raised her eyebrow questioningly. She didn't see why she had to go with them other than Derek trying to get her on his so-called side to rub it in Scott and Stiles' face, so she stayed on the steps.

Scott glanced at her to see if she would join him, and when she stayed he let go of a breath he didn't realize he was holding. The last thing he needed was for Harley to join Derek as well.

Derek inwardly sighed, looks like getting the fiery teen to join his ranks might be a little harder than he anticipated. He switched his gaze over to Scott and grinned at him as well before driving away.

* * *

After school, Harley separated from the boys and went to the pack's hideout to see what they were doing.

As she walked down the steps, she noted that she had apparently walked in on an intense training session. "Yo," she called out to the wolves, smirking to herself sarcastically.

Derek walked up to her, "Shouldn't you be in school?"

She tilted her head, still smirking, "School let out an hour ago, dumbass."

He glared at her and said he needed to talk to her. "You two go do teenage things for a few minutes," he told the two betas.

Harley snickered to herself as she followed him into the subway car. Derek gestured for her to take a seat in one of the middle rows and she slide to the inside before Derek sat down next to her, looking at her softly. "I know about your family," he whispered.

Immediately Harley's eyes widened and her heart started to beat a little faster, her first thought was that he figured out what she and her family was, "Y-you do?"

"Yes, Harley," he whispered, laying his hand on her thigh, "I know they abandoned you."

Harley let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, so Derek didn't know about them, good. "What do you mean?"

The alpha gave her a confused look at her heartbeat slowing down but quickly composed himself, "You live in a one bedroom home, and your parents and brothers are in different continents. You're all alone," he said, rubbing her thigh.

Harley immediately realized what he was trying to do, and decided to play along. She smiled shyly at him, with pretend guilt tainting her features, "I guess it's not a secret anymore then."

He squeezed her thigh and grabbed her face with both of his hands, turning her to face him. Harley blushed at their close proximity, her eyes widening, this was definitely not what she was expecting.

Derek glanced at her lips before looking her in the eye, which wasn't exactly his plan either. He pulled himself back together, "I can give you a family."

Harley had to struggle to hold back her laughter before shrieking, "ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY YOU WANT TO MAKE BABIES WITH ME!?"

The alpha froze, not moving and still looking her in the eye in a "holy fuck" manner as a few seconds of awkward silence passed before Isaac and Erica ran in, hearing her shriek – as she intended.

"T-that's not what I meant, holy shit Harley," Derek replied, a mixture of emotions in him. He wasn't exactly freaked out, but more or less nervous – you could say - on his choice of words. But, of course, when Harley referenced them having sex, the images flooded his head and he quickly dropped his hands from her face.

Harley dropped her scared expression, smirking at him as she stood up at the same time he did, "I know what you meant," she said in a more calm tone.

"What did I mean?" Derek asked as he moved into the aisle to let her out, hoping that she didn't still think he wanted to have sex with her.

"You want to turn me into a beta," she smirked up at him, laughter in her eyes, "and the answer is _no_."

Isaac and Erica watched from the front of the subway car, amused as Harley began to walk away. "You might want to think about that," Derek told her, his tone back to normal, "We all know what it feels like to not have a family, we could help."

She stopped before the doorway, turning to him. Harley actually had a family that loved her and cared for her, she just hadn't seen them in a few months. Her parents were in Japan, casually helping out a group of kitsunes, as her two brothers were running around the UK, probably breaking girls hearts as they helped out multitudes of covens, nests, and packs up there.

Derek watched Harley as she stood by the door, her hand resting on the jamb as she shifted on her feet. After a few seconds of just smirking at him, her eyes sparkling, she just shook her head to herself and laughed quietly as she left.

Isaac and Erica watched their alpha, standing there with his arms crossed over his chest grumpily as he stared after the feisty teen with bewilderment, anger, and slight admiration in his eyes. Once he noticed the two betas were staring at him, the emotions vanished from his eyes and they could see no more, "Well, what are you waiting for, get back to training!" he snapped.

* * *

Harley sat next to Stiles in the lunch room the next day. Since she hadn't seen Erica that morning, she was free to wear what she wanted, and she chose a pair of ripped black skinny jeans, her Ramones muscle shirt, combat boots, and the camo vest she wore the day before along with similar makeup.

Allison walked by to sit at the table in front of the table Harley, Stiles, and Scott sat at, choosing the seat behind Scott so they could talk back-to-back. "She came up to me," Scott stated nervously as Allison started to unpack her lunch.

"I'm not jealous," the hunter reassured.

The beta smiled in relief, "You're not?"

Harley watched the two and nibbled on Stiles' chips, ignoring his protests.

"She's with Derek now, isn't she? Like Isaac," Allison asked, and when she didn't get a response she continued, "You can't get caught in the middle of this. Don't you feel what's happening? My grandfather coming here, Derek turning Erica and Issac, it's like battle lines are being drawn."

"I know," Scott stated.

"There's always crossfire."

"What am I supposed to do? I can't just stand by, I can't pretend to be normal."

"I don't want you to be normal, I want you to be alive."

Harley awed at that, causing Stiles to slap his hand over her mouth. She smiled, giggling, and licked his hand.

Allison got up to leave, and Harley turned to watch her leave. Stiles hit her arm and pointed to an empty table behind them. He turned back around, "Scott, you see that?"

"Yea, it's an empty table."

"Yea, but who's empty table?"

"Boyd," Scott breathed.

* * *

The trio were speed-walking through the hall, Scott worried and thinking of what to do, "Ok, I'm going to go to the ice rink, see if he's there. If he's not at home, you call me, got it?"

"What about me?" Harley asked, "You know what, you're going to tell me to go with Stiles, so don't say anything, I'll go with you to the ice rink, I have a bad feeling about that place," and it was true, her natural intuition was telling her it would probably be better for her to go with Scott.

"Alright," Scott said, then turned to Stiles, "What?" he asked at his best friend's indecisive expression as they stopped in the hallway.

"It's just, maybe we should let him, Boyd ya know, you said Derek's giving them a choice."

The Hispanic werewolf stared at him in disbelief before dragging him down the hall by his arm, "We can't."

Stiles shrugged out of his grip, "You gotta admit, Erica looks pretty good, so does Harley but she already looked good before," he quickly covered up for not including his friend's name, "You know, the word sensational comes to mind," he glanced at Harley, who was smiling.

"Nice one, Stilinski," she smirked sarcastically at him when he finished, "But I agree, Derek's giving them a choice."

"Yea, but how do you think she's going to look with a wolfsbane bullet in her head?" Scott asked in disbelief.

Stiles sighed, "All I'm saying is that maybe this one isn't totally your responsibility."

"They are. You know this things going to get out of control. That makes me responsible."

"All right I'm with ya," Stiles gave up, "and I also gotta say that his newfound heroism is making me very attracted to you."

Harley bit her lip to keep from breaking out into a laughing fit.

"Shut up," Scott smiled.

"No seriously," Stiles stopped Scott, "Do you wanna try making out for just a sec?" Scott pushed him forward, "Just to see how it feels."

Harley snorted, smirking, "I'm still up for Derek giving them a choice, but would you like to make out with me, Scotty?"

"Stop it," he blushed.

* * *

Harley and Scott walked into the ice rink and saw Boyd on the zamboni, "Boyd," Scott called as he moved forward on the ice, Harley deciding to stay back near the boards. "C'mon Boyd, I just wanna talk. Did Derek tell you everything? And I don't just mean going out of control on the full moons, I mean _everything_."

Boyd shook his head, stopping the zamboni, "He told me about the hunters."

"And that's not enough for you to say no? Whatever you want, there's other ways to get it."

The auburn haired teen held her hand to her chest in surprise at seeing the pack unexpectedly walking onto the ice. Erica looked at her, smirking, and dragged her along with them.

"I just want to not eat lunch alone every day," and there was so much sadness in his voice that Harley almost felt it in her own heart.

"If you're looking for friends, you can do a lot better than Derek."

"That really hurts Scott," Derek spoke up, smirking as the beta turned around, surprised, "I mean, if you're going to review me, at least take a consensus… Erica, how's life been for you since we met?"

The blonde shewolf hummed, twirling her hair, "In a word, transformative," and flashed her fangs at Scott, growling.

"Aw, shit," Harley whispered, standing awkwardly stoic in between Isaac and Erica. She found the roar of werewolves sexy and slightly funny compared to what she can do.

Derek smirked at her before turning back to Scott, "Isaac?"

The blonde werewolf stood lazily with his hands in his jean pockets, "Well, I'm a little bummed about being a fugitive, but other than that, I'm great."

"Harley?"

The auburn-haired teen stood up straighter, surprised, "Can't I just stay neutral? All you did was buy me pretty clothes, and I'd like to keep it that way." Truth is, she was supposed to be helping out all of them as a whole, which meant she couldn't pick sides. Well, she could but then she'd have a hard time explaining helping out the "enemy."

The alpha glared at her before Scott started to speak, "Ok, this isn't exactly a fair fight."

Derek shrugged, smirking again, "Then go home, Scott."

Scott crouched, punching the ice as he transformed, "I meant fair for them," he roared.

"Fuck," Harley muttered to herself as the two betas moved towards Scott. She backed up into the shadows as Isaac was thrown into the boards surrounding the rink. Crouching down in the shadows, she took her hunter's knife out of her boot just in case she needed it. It would probably be best if she stayed back and let them work it out, she decided, seeing that Scott had it all handled.

Scott kicked Erica back into the zamboni, where Boyd was sitting, frozen to his seat. Isaac stood up and began to walk towards Scott again, the both of them panting.

Erica stood up behind Scott and pushed him into Isaac, the werewolf pushing him into the zamboni. Harley decided it was time for her to do something and threw her knife at the two, the tip lodging itself into the zamboni next to their heads as she had hoped. Isaac loosened his grip in surprise and Scott took that as his chance to throw Isaac off of himself, though he didn't get the desired effect. Somehow Scott slid across the ice as Isaac and Erica stood by the zamboni, recollecting themselves.

Scott stalked towards them, picking Isaac up by the waist and tackling him to the ground, though as he started to repeatedly beat his head into the ground, Erica came up behind him and jumped on his back. Harley ran out of the shadows at lightening speed and grabbed the shewolf by her neck, lifting her off of her Hispanic friend and throwing her into the zamboni, grabbing her knife out of it as Isaac and Scott continued to fight.

"Sorry 'bout that, Reyes," Harley apologized, smiling weakly as the blonde glared up at her. It seemed unfair to Harley that Derek would sick the two betas on Scott for a reason as small as it was.

She turned as she heard Isaac cry out in pain, to see Isaac on the ground, and as she was looking at this sight she heard Erica getting up behind her. Before Scott go do anything, Harley turned around and kicked her in the side, sending her sliding across the ice.

"Sorry," Harley breathed.

"Don't you get it!" Scott bellowed through his fangs, "He's not doing this for you! He's just adding to his own power, it's all about him! He makes you feel like he's given you some kind of gift, when all he's done is turn you into a bunch of guard dogs!" he continued as he slid Isaac across the ice towards Derek, before doing the same with Erica.

Harley stood behind Scott in silence. She looked up at Boyd and gave him a tiny smile.

"It's true," Derek said, "It is about power," his smirk gone now, he moved towards Scott, slowly wolfing himself out as he did so.

_That sexy bastard_, Harley guiltily thought to herself.

Harley watched, her hand on the floor of the seat of the zamboni, standing in front of Boyd, as Derek head butted Scott and slashed his stomach, causing Scott to double over. Derek tried to grab him to throw him but the beta managed to elbow him in the face, Harley taking this chance to run up to Derek from behind and grab him around the waist, kneeing him in the groin from behind and stabbing him in the kidney with her knife as he doubled over.

Derek swung around, knocking Harley over and sliding her across the ice. He quickly turned back around and moved towards Scott again, continuously punching him. The auburn haired teen got up and crouched as she took another knife out of her other boot and threw at the alpha, getting him in the arm.

He turned, growling at her before taking the knife out of his arm and throwing it back at her. Thanks to years of training, she caught it by the handle. Derek didn't see it though, as he had turned back to Scott and was now stepping on his chest.

Harley, her face blank and disapproving, ran towards Derek again, causing him to turn towards her again, and as he did she head butted him so he stumbled backwards, before moving forward towards him and raising her knife, stabbing him in the shoulder and bringing it back to stab him again but he grabbed her arm, squeezing it as she screamed and heard bones pop.

She fell to the ground as he began to walk away, Erica and Isaac groggily following behind him. Harley watched them walk, Isaac turned back to give her a slightly worried look but covered it up at seeing her looking at them with her deadly stare.

Boyd jumped down from the zamboni as Scott spoke, "Don't. You don't wanna be like them."

Harley looked up at him from next to Scott as he lifted his hoodie to reveal a bite on his hip, "You're right. I wanna be like you," and followed the others out of the ice rink.

The mysterious teenager gave an animalistic growl low in her throat at their retreating backs, but only Derek turned to look at her weirdly. She quickly covered it up with a cough.

* * *

**A/N: Any questions, comments, ideas? First time writing out a violent scene like this, so I'd really like to know what you guys think of it. :)**

**PS in the scene at the lunch table I screwed it up but didn't feel like changing it, in the show Stiles comes in after Allison leaves.**


	8. Abomination Pt 1

**A/N: Hello children, after this chappie I have decided to take a mini break, hopefully 2-3 weeks at the most, to have a Teen Wolf Season 2 marathon so I can sort the rest of this story out better, as I've kind of got myself fucked up right here xD I keep forgetting to add small things I've been meaning to add and shit so yea. It would be shorter but the next two weekends in a row I'm going on camping trips and when I get home from school I'm not really in the mood a lot of the time for this idk, but who knows I might get hit with the inspiration for it.**

**+ End A/N about upcoming FanFics/Collaboration Partners if you're interested.**

**This sucks so hard, isn't interesting at all, and I guess is more of a very short filler to send you guys these notes. Sorry lovelies. Next chap when I come back will be extra long and spicy, promise!**

* * *

**Harley's POV**

Scott wasn't healing from the fight at the ice rink. Derek got him pretty good on the stomach, and I knew that since it was from an Alpha it wouldn't heal as quickly, though I couldn't tell Scott this or he'd get suspicious of me.

I was currently driving the two of us to the vet's to see Dr. Deaton, much to Scott's request, using my one good arm. Honestly, I was pretty frustrated that I couldn't use my healing abilities to help Scott heal normally, seeing as he would again get suspicious and I didn't really see a positive outcome to it. It made me think of how useful they really were if I couldn't help heal someone I was supposed to protect.

So, instead I just used my pathokinesis and sent a wave of euphoria through him, and it seemed to calm him down a bit and take away some of the pain.

Pulling up to the vet's office, I got out of the car cradling my right arm and followed after Scott, clutching his stomach.

"Why isn't it healing?" he muttered to himself, looking down at the gash as he walked into the back room.

I saw the dead body on the table with Dr. Deaton standing over it before he did, and quickly tapped Scott on the shoulder and pointed. He looked up, startled.

"I think we better have that talk now," Dr. Deaton stated, "But first, I don't believe we've met," he said to me, "I'm Dr. Deaton."

"Harley Quinn, nice to meet you, now not to sound rude but can we get this show on the road?" I grimaced.

He nodded in understanding and motioned us over and took one look at Scott's wound before moving over to a counter and beginning to look for something as we followed, "They're coming back so we don't have much time to talk."

"Wh-what is that?" Scott asked as he poured some liquid onto a cotton ball.

"Rubbing alcohol, you don't want it to get infected do you?"

I looked at my wrist and deemed it dislocated as Scott and Deaton had their little bonding moment. Popping it back into place with a hiss, I began my search for something to keep it in place.

Scott quickly shook his head as the vet began to apply it, "You'll heal the same, just not as quickly because of Derek."

"Hey, Doc? Do you have anything to help keep my wrist in place?" I quietly interrupted. He pointed me to a drawer and I opened it to find it filled with some tensor bandages. Pulling one out, I quickly began to wrap it around my arm. "Pain killers?" I bit my lip.

"Over there," he pointed to the other side of the room, "They'll make you tired, so be careful."

"Thanks."

"Ok, how do you know all of this? Actually, how do you know anything?"

"That's a longer story," Deaton replied as he began to put bandages over Scott's wound, "What I can tell you, is that I know about your kind. Your kind, I can help. This," he said, motioning over to the dead body with what looked like claw marks going up and down his chest, "This is something different."

Scott looked a little like he had too much on his shoulders, "Do you know what did it?"

"No, but the Argents will, and this is the crucial part. They'll have some kind of record, or book. It'll have descriptions, histories, notations. All the things they've discovered."

"All the- how many things are there?" Scott stopped, his head turning to the door as we heard cars pull up.

The veterinarian quickly ushered us into another room. I couldn't see what was going on as me and Scott crouched low in the room to make sure we weren't seen in any way through the window in the door, but I asked Scott if he could hear and he said yes. I was way too exhausted from the pain killers to tune my hearing in and try to remember what they were saying.

Vaguely I heard the sound of retreating footsteps and a door opening, followed by the muffled voices of Scott and Deaton before feeling Scott pick me up.

"She must've taken a stronger dosage than she needed," I heard the veterinarian say, now that he seemed to be right in front of me, before I fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Alrighty, FanFic ideas. Yeaaa. Um, I have tons and tons of ideas written down for Teen Wolf & other shows and crap, but lately I've had some cravings for writing for other things and they've been swimming through my head a lot and asdfghjkl ok. Would any of you like to collab with me for any of the following? (Not immediately, some aren't even fully developed or need to be cleaned up/whatever):**

**Supernatural: Sam/OC/Dean + 4 other OC's that come in later. Idea could also be used for a Teen Wolf fic though.**

**Rise of the Guardians: Jack/OC or a short story on Jack's little sister. (needs to be developed a LOT xD)**

**Legend of Zelda: No idea, maybe a romance, maybe not (I'm trying to stray away from that hehe), possibly a Link buddy fic (does that make sense? No, ok.) An OC that goes on adventures with Link. Yayyy.**

**+ Maybe a YouTuber romance even? Pfft no ok byeyeyebyebebajhsldkajs**

**Idk, anyone? There's also another Teen Wolf Fic I'm working on, but I'm doing it by myself xD**


	9. Important Author's Note

**A/N: Sowwie this isn't an update, and I promise you guys I'm not quitting on this story, I'm just apologising for the longer than promised wait.**

**After the 3 weeks I had it all planned out and I was ready to post it a couple of days late but my muse has seemed to fail on me the past week... & Harry Potter has consumed my life ('specially the carrot top twins & mr. blondie death eather over thurr [wahhhh?]). **

**SO on Sunday (the day before I posted a prologue to a new crossover that I wrote up on a whim, will tell you more at the end of this) I was like "Ok, let's do this and write it up for my loves" and then I was all ready to do it and shit and OFC Microsoft Word stopped working for me. I don't know, I think it needs to be updated or something (it's 2007 I believe), because it just won't let me type or click any of the buttons at the top if that makes any sense... So yea, sorry it'll be an extra longer wait until I can get that fixed :c (Tbh I might just steal my mom's laptop...)**

**But yes, the day before I posted a Harry Potter/Doctor Who crossover that only one person followed and reviewed on... please... help save the whales and read the shitty prologue/first chapter and review your opinion, flame or not, on it, bc I had questions for peeps on the bottom too.**

**IN THE MEANTIME, go on my profile and look at my favorite's list for my recommendations (pretty much) if you want/need for fanfiction entertainment:)**

**Adios, bitchachos (I just really wanted to say that I am so sorry pls lurv me ;-;)**

**EDIT: I'm typing this up/posting it via the copy-n-paste option in Doc Manager (I refuse to do a chap in there ok jhsdlkhad)**


End file.
